


Future and Forever

by a_crown_of_silver_flames



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crown_of_silver_flames/pseuds/a_crown_of_silver_flames
Summary: The best friend squad is going to space,,I will have a few OCs in here...
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	Future and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, comment if you have ideas,,,  
> Stay Safe!!!

Inhaling, I notice that the air is clean, free of the smog that plagued the Fright Zone. The way of life is different here, with lazy days, and friendly group chatter, and the quiet of the night. The Fright Zone was never quiet, always alive with shouts and clanks and crashes. I reach for my neck, thinking that I feel something, the squirming of wires beneath my skin, the phantom pains from the chip that's no longer there. Nightmares still haunt me, showing me pictures of Prime, of pulling a lever, kicking Adora. Adora!Is she still here? I turn and look back at my girlfriend, and my panic eases. From the balcony all I can see of the softly snoring girl is the blonde of her hair and an arm in the moonlight. She's asleep. Good. Let her sleep, she deserves it.

I really should sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow. It has not even been two days and we're already leaving for space. Bringing magic back to the universe will take ages, but it's what we want to do. Sighing, I head back to bed. If we're lucky, it'll all be fine. Of course, when are we ever lucky?

The first thing I notice is Arrow-Boy barging in, screaming something about... cakes? Hissing, I hide under the covers until Adora wakes up, slowly rubbing her eyes.

"Pancakes?" She mutters, "yum."

I slowly uncover myself, and snap, "Look, have you ever heard of knocking? It's a thing!"

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just a prologue, I'm still writing the second


End file.
